Different States Of Rot
by z0mb3xor
Summary: The events literally just before they discover the contaminated dam. Unlike my other stories this will follow no Point Of View.
1. Info

**Hello world and welcome to another thrilling story. This is much less a story and more a bunch of snippets and ideas for State Of Decay. Even though they are sort of random things thought up these are some important notes.**

**Marcus Campbell and Austin Triplett are the leaders at Snyder's Trucking Warehouse.**

**Main characters Ed and Jacob Ritter are dead.**

**The group consists of over sixteen survivors.**

**The Wilkersons, the Grange and The Law all like their group.**

**Maya is an expelled member (expelled by some ass when the leaders were away) who is currently missing.**

**Here are our leader's special stats.**

**Marcus – Special attack: Spinning backhand, Weapon specialisation: Blunt Weapons, Mastered skill ability: Rage, Utility skill: Shove**

**Austin – Weapon specialisation: Shotguns, Mastered skill ability: Focus aim**

**So whenever I come up with something I'll just make it and jot it down. They'll mostly be under one thousand words or even five hundred. They shouldn't be very big. This is just an idea so tell me if you might want to hear these stories. If you want I could instead do a full blown story of the groups struggle. Tell me which you prefer.**

**A: Short Stories**

**B: Full Length Story**

**Here is a list of currently known characters and their load outs if they had any. It will constantly be updated when new characters are revealed. This is literally in game what they wield and their true names. Any who didn't have knowledgeable occupations I kind of just made up. If you have not read the latest chapter please avert from reading any further.**

**Code – ****Red is Deceased, ****Green is Alive, ****Purple is Unknown, ****Grey is zombified**

**Marcus Campbell – Melee: Wrench, Ranged: Revolver Model 29, Occupation: Clerk/Leader**

**Ed – Melee: Table Leg, Ranged: Unknown Sniper, Occupation: Clerk, Death: Fell From Radio Tower**

**Lily Ritter – Melee: Cracked Pipe, Ranged: G22, Occupation: Radio Operator**

**Jacob Ritter – Melee: Steel Bat, Ranged: BZ 75, Death: Killed by Feral**

**Austin Triplett – Melee: Falchion, Ranged: 1300 Defender, Occupation: Funeral Director/Leader**

**Maya – Melee: Machete, Ranged: Military Rifle, Occupation: Military Soldier/Expelled**

**Hailey Archer – Melee: Crowbar, Ranged: lM9, Occupation: Accountant**

**Sam Hoffman – Melee: Riot Baton, Ranged: BZ 75/Warden, Occupation: Unknown To Group**

**Braedon – Melee: Hatchet, Ranged: Bolt Scout, Occupation: Ex-Cop**

**Jeremiah – Melee: Wrench, Ranged: River Snake, Occupation: Plumber/Part-time Cook**

**Karen Tolbert – Melee: Wakizashi, Ranged: G 19, Occupation: Student**

**Jake Bermudez – Melee: Sword, Ranged: Mk. 15, Occupation: Boxer**

**Aden McKee – Melee: Kukri, Ranged: BZ 75, Occupation: Mechanic**

**Will be expanded…**


	2. Morning Air

**Well this is the beginning to the State Of Decay story. Unlike many of my stories it will not be in someone's perspective all of the time. The only other time I've done that was for about fifty words on the last chapter of Episode 1: After It All. So this will be much different from my usual stories.**

**No P.O.V**

Austin Triplett always loved to be on watch duty. People never got it. He never told anyone nor did he give any hints. There was nothing wonderful up there. He wasn't really the best for it considering he had a shotgun but somehow, no one knew how, he almost never missed anyway. He always managed to spot the ghouls coming before anyone else did. Not that he shot them from that far away. Even back when Marcus's friend Ed was around he was never this good.

Austin had started in this apocalypse as just some ordinary man surviving with his friend Karen. Eventually the military kicked them out from where they were staying. Then out of nowhere, Maya, a military soldier on holiday, and Marcus, an office clerk, come forth and offer them sanctuary. Since then Austin has proved highly useful. He counselled those who couldn't take it, he always knew what to do with his quick thinking and he had an eagle eye.

Austin had some powerful legs. He could run for quite some time before having to rest. He had been doing a lot of running since it all started. His arms had gotten equally as powerful. All the swinging of the heavy Falchion also took some strength. He had improved his shooting as soon as he'd grabbed his beloved shotgun. He'd never been comfortable with the pistols. They were too small. The rifles were too slow to fire while the snipers weren't much better. Revolvers were too fiddly to reload and the assault rifles were just too rare. He'd finally settled on his shotgun.

Austin was quite intelligent after shit hit the fan too. He learnt how to pick locks, how to remain quiet and the best ways to deal with certain zombies. Most of which he had been taught from Marcus and Jake, a man who mysteriously wore a shark hoodie over his head.

After Jacob had been torn in half by a Feral saving Sam, everyone had intensely feared the beasts. Hailey, a simple accountant, took it just as bad when he best friend was out scouting when she had been torn in half as well. She was just a teacher after all. Even Marcus feared those dreaded infected. Austin was the only one who could take on a Feral without even flinching. Probably because even if he missed the head the shotgun would knock it on its ass anyway.

Screamers and Bloaters were never too hard to deal with. But the bloody Juggernauts were feared by all but the strongest or smartest survivors. You either smash its head hard enough or shoot it while it's stunned. Smart survivors usually rolled out of the way in the last second before it smashed into a wall. Then it was simply the matter of shooting it quickly.

Sam made her way up the guard tower ladder and surveyed the surrounding area. It seemed quiet, like it had been for over a week. She gripped her Warden and approached the edge. The tower groaned as she looked over finding Aden, their spunky young mechanic, fixing a modern pick-up that Braeden, an ex-cop who loved rifles, and Jeremiah, the only one who could cook a decent meal, had busted hitting a Juggernaut.

"So… you really need some sleep Austin. You've been working non-stop since yesterday morning. You look like shit." He really had been up that long doing various hunts and rescues. He always seemed to do things. Him and Marcus that is. Austin sighed and nodded his head in defeat.

"Well as long as you get something better than that. No offence but your ranged shot gunning is quite shit." Sam nudged him and pulled out her BZ 75. Austin took a deep breath before coming down from the tower. Austin Triplett always loved to be on watch duty. People never got it. He never told anyone nor did he give any hints. There was nothing wonderful up there except the smell of that morning air.

**Well this is basically just setting the scene a little. All seems quiet for now but anything could happen. More characters will constantly be revealed. For now this is everyone we know of. There is a confirmed twenty characters to appear in their group.**

***New Characters***

**Hailey Archer – Melee: Crowbar, Ranged: lM9, Occupation: Accountant**

**Sam Hoffman – Melee: Riot Baton, Ranged: BZ 75/Warden, Occupation: Unknown To Group**

**Braedon – Melee: Hatchet, Ranged: Bolt Scout, Occupation: Ex-Cop**

**Jeremiah – Melee: Wrench, Ranged: River Snake, Occupation: Plumber/Part-time Cook**

**Karen Tolbert – Melee: Wakizashi, Ranged: G 19, Occupation: Student**

**Jake Bermudez – Melee: Sword, Ranged: Mk. 15, Occupation: Boxer**

**Aden McKee – Melee: Kukri, Ranged: BZ 75, Occupation: Mechanic**


	3. Blood On The Tires

**Here is an idea that popped into my head. Enjoy.**

**No P.O.V**

Stella Donelli yelled in happiness as she barrelled down more zeds. It was always fun to run over zombies. It helped release stress that the farmer needed. She'd been tending to the gardens a lot recently. Mostly because Jeremiah always loved to cook up fresh vegetables. Since Vivian, their smartass hunter, had been finding it difficult to really find anything worth hunting it fell upon Stella to keep their crops alive when scavenging failed.

"I love this beast!" Stella screamed. She was currently driving some really fast exotic car that she didn't know the name to. Terrence, their car loving handyman, would probably know what its real name was. She did a doughnut to hit the feral with the tail of the car. It was sent flying forth but it was still alive. A bullet whizzed by and hit the beast in the head.

"You gotta get the head Stel." Mickey Wilkerson called to the woman. He was upon one of the water towers doing his usual sniping. "If ya don't they won't stop." She grumbled to herself and snapped to the greasy farm boy.

"I fucking know that I was just having fun." She shifted gear and left the dirt road and Mickey behind. "See ya Mick!" She called, waving to him, before driving back onto the road. Since both Stella and Mickey were 'farmers' then they got on rather well. One day Stella had questioned if Mickey was an actual farmer but he just changed the subject.

"Stella, we need you back at Snyder's, something's wrong with Dane." Lily sounded somewhat worried over the radio. She sighed and did a three-sixty and headed along the road to get back to her home. Dane was her boyfriend who served in the military but he was on leave to spend some time with her.

"I'll be there in five." She sped up and continued her way down the road, hitting more zombies whenever she could. Eventually she was turning into Marshal and pulling up to Snyder's. Aden growled at her and gestured to her vehicle.

"Do you have any idea how much time I spent fixing this thing for Austin. If I don't have it ready in two days I don't get that fucking beer case." Stella just shrugged as Aden got to work trying to fix the dents and clean the blood. She entered the Radio Room to find Lily comforting Dane.

"It'll be ok Dane, Stella's here." Lily smiled up at Stella with her signature smile. Everyone loved to see her smile. It was just so comforting. Dane nodded and also looked to Stella. She crouched down to his eye level to see what the matter was.

"Dane, what happened?" She asked. Dane actually smiled as he reached for something behind his back. "I swear if it's another spider like last time…" She stopped as he brought the box forth.

"Stella, will you marry me?" Stella widened her eyes and looked over to Lily, who was just smiling at her. She turned back to Dane and smiled with the biggest smile she'd had since this shit happened.

"Yes, fuck yes get here." She hugged him and kissed him quickly. Lily clapped silently as they got up from the floor, Dane slipping the ring onto her finger. "Time to tell the others." Stella told Lily. She nodded and flicked on the radio. Everyone almost always listened at what Lily said as it was always important.

"Everyone, I have an announcement. Dane has just proposed to Stella and the ceremony will be held tomorrow at midday. Be there or else." Lily giggled and flicked off the radio. "Well… congrats. How are you going to celebrate?" Stella smiled and led Dane by his hand outside. She opened the gate and hopped into the exotic that Aden was working on.

"Well… you are getting married so… fuck it." Aden muttered. He held his hands above his head and went off to fix a different car. Stella motioned for Dane to hope into the seat beside her.

"I have a great idea on how to celebrate." She started the car and left the town of Marshal. She roared the car into the countryside and rammed the nearest zeds that were stupid enough not to move.

"Haha, Stella you sure know how to live." Dane whooped and stuck his pipe threader out the window to smash a passing zombies head. "Do you think we could knock him down?" Dane pointed to the Juggernaut walking on top of the hill.

"Only one way to find out." She accelerated at top speed and rammed straight into the lumbering beast. It stopped dead and the airbags went off but the car was still working. They cackled in laughter and made their way back to Snyder's. Stella always loved to get a little blood on the tires.

**Well that was just a quick idea. In game I found Stella and Dane together so I formed this little backstory to accommodate them.**

***New Characters***

**Dane Clayton – Melee: Pipe Threader, Ranged: Carrier 1911, Occupation: Soldier**

**Stella Donelli – Melee: Axe, Ranged: Blackbird, Occupation: Farmer**

**Vivian Anna – Melee: Hatchet, Ranged: SKS, Occupation: Hunter**

**Terrence Loggia – Melee: Frying Pan, Ranged: D1911, Occupation: Handyman**


End file.
